Light in the Shadows
by xxlostdreamerxz
Summary: Severities Challenge War has torn apart the wizarding world, as well as caused the enslavement of the Light. Upon Harry's death, the boy that had once been denied the right of normal childhood was given a second chance...
1. Default Chapter

**Light in the Shadows**

**By:** xxlostdreamerxz

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own HP.

* * *

It was a dark and cloudy day in the mid of winter, bitter icy flakes landed blew about furiously as the wind screamed with pain. The once magnificent Hogwart's grounds had been transformed into a barren wasteland of haunting memories. The once protective trees of the Forbidden forest lay scattered upon the ground dead as small wisps of black with smoke rose from within. The once beautiful sky blue lake was reduced to pools of blood and tears, with the Giant Squid lying defiantly upon a rock, dead as a doornail. While as the majestic castle was reduced to nothing more the rubble... Most would mourn the death of Hogwarts, the ancient school that disciplined them in the arts of magic. A school that had once held their fondest memories, was reduced to something close to a complete nightmare. 

It was the end of the light, and the beginning to a new era of darkness. With Hogwarts destroyed, and Albus Dumbledore dead, most members of the light had lost hope completely. Which eventually resulted in the enslavement of all those pure of heart, and those once loyal to the light...

"It ends here, Potter," hissed Voldemort, staring down at Harry with a twisted smile upon his face. "I will show the wizarding world my true extent of my power, by starting with you...their savior..." A horde of death eaters snickered softly in agreement, however the remaining Light members struggled fiercely against their bonds trying to break free. To fight to death with their comrade...

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived was currently tied securely to a metallic stone. To put it shortly, the boy looked like shit. His face was a mask of bruises and cuts. One of his eyes were bruised shut, while his other was opened weakly. Not to mention blood was dripping down his chin every time he attempted to breath. His robes were in sheds, probably due to the extensive number of Cruciatus and torture curses he'd been subjected to. However, regardless of it all, the boy's eyes flared with a passionate emerald flame. He refused to be broken, refused to allow Voldemort the satisfaction knowing that he'd won.

"What's wrong Potter? Cat got your tongue?" he whispered sadistically, as he aimed a hard kick at the boy's ribs. Harry cried out in pain, as he spat out a mouthful of blood. "You're pathetic," he spat, turning his glaze towards the struggling light wizards. "Risking your life to protect a bunch of Mudbloods. You could have been great, you could of have power...but you threw all that away the moment you joined the Light."

"Your point being?" he replied cheekily, or tried to at any rate. Harry's voice was hoarse and weak from hours of screaming, but for some strange reason was his voice was as passionate as ever. "I would rather die then to serve you, Tom," he spat out disdainfully, "If I should die, at least I'd die knowing that I fought for a cause that I truly believed in. Unlike you, I am not afraid of death, whether it be now or later, the fact remains that we are born to die..."

With a swish of his wrist, Voldemort once again cast the Cruciatus curse upon the boy-who-lived. He waited patiently with a insane glint in his eyes as he watched Harry wither upon the ground helplessly. "You're a fool, Potter. What did you expect to gain from joining the light? You know just as well as I do that they see you as nothing more then a scar. You're seen how fast they've turned upon you..."

'No, that wasn't true," thought Harry mentally, as he tried to regain his breath. 'I don't care what the bloody wizarding world thought, both my friends and parents care about me..."

Voldemort seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Harry. "Just think about it Potter," he added slyly, knowing that his next words would destroy the boy's sprit, or at any rate degrade it. "Everyone you've cared about would have been alive if it hadn't been for you. It was all your fault, a murderer are you not? First it was your mother, the bloody bitch that scarified her life to protect yours. She would have been disgusted at how you're entire life has been nothing more then a waste." Demonic ruby eyes met tired emerald green ones. "And then there was your father...yes, such a sly man was he not? To think Severus Snape successfully spied on me all these years, without my knowledge..."

"But no matter, he paid his price in death..." Voldemort snapped his fingers, and one by one the death eaters pulled something out from behind them. It has Snape, his father, however the man no longer resembled the greasy sharp-tongued man he once was. The corpse of Severus Snape had been severely mutilated, not to mention the fact that he was missing a few body parts. "Yes...you're father, the man that you've sworn to protect with your life..." he said cruelly, "...but you're still alive are you not? And your father lies here...dead..."

Harry Potter, otherwise known as a Snape, turned his face away, as a single tear trickled down his cheek. Even if there was some truth to Voldemort's words, Harry refused to surrender. Moments before his death, his father had made him promise to never give up...and to try his best to survive. "My father was a great man," he said fervidly. "And even in his death, I will honor him. Although he might have made some mistakes in his past, however he has avenged his wrongs. He did not have to spy for the light, he had the choice to live a normal life...a neutral life. For Dumbledore would have protected him all the same even if he didn't support the Light. However he chose another path. A path that he truly believed in..."

"Unlike you, Tom, my father was not a coward. You in your splendid glory hide behind the mask in fear of your loyal followers rebelling against you. Did you ever tell them that you're nothing more then a half-blood? Not to mention the fact that your father was a mere Muggle? No, the truth is Voldemort, if there's anyone weak in the world, it would be you...and your blood followers." At that Harry did something unexpected he spat a mouthful of blood right towards Voldemort's face. "Go to hell..." he spat furiously, as he unconsciously steadied himself for the upcoming death blow.

There was dead silence throughout the grounds, as both the Death Eaters and Light members were frozen in shock. Probably due to both the fact that Voldemort's bloodline was not as pure as they'd expected, or probably due to the fact that Harry had just literally spat upon Voldemort's face. Most likely it had something to due with the later.

"Well then Potter...or should I say...Snape," he said maliciously, as he slowly drew a long silver black dagger from his robes. "Since you so graciously decided to enlighten my followers about my personal history, I'll go one step further as to relinquishing a few more 'fond' memories of mine." Voldemort held up the dagger so that the moon glinted dangerously off the edge of the blade, making it resemble something like liquid silver. "This knife was very special to me..." he said softly, however his eyes betrayed his murderous intentions. "You mentioned earlier about my Muggle father, the very man that deserted me at birth. This knife contains a liquid form of the Avada Kavada, the exact replica of poison that I used upon my disgusting Muggle sire. This poison will leave no visible trace upon the victim's body, for it will at any rate kill them at touch..."

"Then kill me," he said quietly, with an unreadable expression upon his face. "Of all things, I would welcome death," a bitter laugh escaped his lips. "After all, what do I have to live for? Everyone that I've ever cared about are dead, or insane." Harry shrugged lightly, ignoring the slight pain that tore through his sore muscles. His face however was slightly dazed, almost as if he was seeing something that he knew that he'd never have. "Should I die, at least I'd be able to see them once again..."

A thin twisted smile emerged upon the demonic eyed man's face. Voldemort expertly swung the dagger around with his fingers, carefully avoiding the tip. "Well Snape, that might be all well and true, if you disregard the fact that the liquid form of the killing curse is slightly more well...potent...then the curse itself." Harry stared at Voldemort unblinkingly, his entire demeanor was cold and bitter. However his emerald eyes glistened sorrowfully. "The liquid will forbid you to every completely join the realm of the dead. You'll be like a sprit doomed to wander the earth alone until the very end. Unlike ghosts, no one can see you, much less hear you. You'll be alone...always..."

Harry closed his eyes, knowing fully well what was in store for him. His heart had leap painfully at the thought of never being allowed to experience love...and joy. He'd lost so much during the past few years, even at one point he'd truly considered the thought of suicide. However, he would try to do everything in his power to fulfill his father's last wish...

He released a shattering cry of pain when he felt something sharp enter his heart. At that moment, Harry Potter, had submitted into the darkness of his mind and had inevitable become the boy-who-lived-no-more. Screams of terror and anger roared though the grounds, as the Light supporters in mounting distress, watched the death of their beloved savior. The only thing that anyone could see, was the sadistically delighted expression upon Voldemort's face. It was over, from now on, no one...would ever stand in his way. The world was his...forever...

ANOTHER DIMENSION! P

'Help...please...' whispered a soft voice, from deep within the tunnel. An innocent voice, the voice of a scared child. For some unknown reason Harry felt himself drawn towards the voice. It was beckoning him, forcing him to come closer...

'Daddy? Where are you?' screamed the voice desperately, as it's words rebounded about the walls. 'I can't swim...please...help me...I don't want to leave yet...'

Harry floated closer and closer, and to his surprise he discovered that he was staring face to face with a small dark haired lad with strikingly familiar emerald green eyes. It felt almost as if...he was looking inside a mirror... However, the boy looked as if he was drowning...in some sort of dark liquid black shadows. The child was screaming in fear as he fell deeper and deeper into the unforgiving pit of darkness.

A shiver worked itself up Harry's spine as he watched to boy's frantic struggle. It felt so strange watching himself die. Was this what people really meant by the quote of one's life flashing before their very eyes? Slowly and carefully, he reached out his hand and grasped the struggling boy's. The moment Harry's finger's met the boy's, he experienced an unexpected surge of power before everything blanked out.

Meanwhile, outside of the dreamscape, the corpse of the young Harry Snape was currently lying upon the crisp white sheets of a small neat bed within the Hogwart's hospital wing. A few hours ago, the young boy had been struck by the killing curse for the second time in his short life. However without his mother's sacrifice this time, Harry was on his own. But to Dumbledore's and his father's relief, he had not died instantly, unlike normal wizards. For according to his father, as long as he was alive, there was always a chance of recovery, but now...Harry Snape's heart had long stopped beating...more so...he was officially dead.

Severus Snape was usually a very composed man, who rarely displayed any form of emotion other then the usual bursts of anger and contempt. But now...the once proud man...looked broken, as if his entire world had been destroyed upon word of Harry's death. Then again, that was probably the truth. For the only two people that have ever successfully managed to worm their way into the man's icy heart was none other then Lily Evens, and their son...Harry Snape. With the death of his beloved wife, Severus had given way to depression. Harry was his savior, for without his lovingly innocent son, he would have given way to suicide years ago.

One of the hardest moments in his life, was when he had to allow his son to be raised by Remus Lupin. For with the constant danger of Harry existence being discovered by the Dark Lord...Severus had no other choice in the matter. A few years ago, Lord Voldemort had attacked Snape's house and killed Lily. However when the Dark Lord struck Harry with the exact same curse, it'd caused the boy to fall into a magically induced comma, in which he would not wake up from until it was safe. More so, Voldemort had assumed that he'd destroyed Harry Snape...which ultimately played in their favor...or so they had thought. For the Dark Lord had attacked Remus Lupin's house hours ago, leaving the once homey cottage in shambles...

He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder comfortingly. Severus turned away abruptly, as he closed his eyes in pain. "Severus...are you alright?" questioned Dumbledore with a sad expression upon his face. "I know this is hard for you..." he trailed off when Snape spun around on heel and glared furiously towards him.

"How do you think I feel if I'd just had my heart torn out?" he hissed out, his voice coming out in a dead whisper. "He's DEAD ALBUS! MY ONLY SON IS DEAD!" his tone exploding with pain. "FIRST LILY, NOW HARRY! AM I CURSED TO LIVE WHILE THE ONLY ONES I LOVE ARE DOOMED TO DIE! DAMN IT ALBUS! I'M WAS A BLOODY DEATH EATER! I SHOULD HAVE DIED! NOT HARRY! HE WAS ONLY A CHILD...AN INNOCENT CHILD!"

Severus took a deep breath as a single tear trickled down his cheek. "I...never got the chance to say good-bye..." he whispered quietly, oblivious to the fact that Dumbledore was watching him with a mixture of shock and sympathy. "I...never told him...how much he meant to me...and how much...I've...loved him..."

The headmaster looked severely saddened when for the first time, he truly realized the depth that Severus had loved Harry. He knew deep down that this tragic incident would destroy the man from inside out. Severus Snape would no longer be the sharp-tongued, witty potion's master of Hogwarts, rather he'd become nothing more then a shell of his former self...

The dark haired man slowly gathered his son's body in his arms protectively. "Harry...come back to us...please..." he whispered brokenly, as more traitorous tears feel from his eyes. "If I had a second chance...I wouldn't be such a fool. I promise you...that if we ever meet again...I'll be a better father to you..." Severus wrapped his arms tighter around his son. "Please...all I'm asking for is a second chance...a chance of redemption..."

"Severus...please try to understand. Harry is dead...and no matter how much I'd wish it was otherwise, there is no force that can bring back the dead," stated Dumbledore softly, unable to meet his associate's dead eyes. However at that moment, something completely miraculous occurred.

Harry Snape's heart began beating...


	2. A Second Chance

**Light in the Shadows**

**By:** xxlostdreamerxz

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own HP.

* * *

_'hurts...pain...no more...' whimpered a soft child-like voice in his mind. 'daddy is sad...miss him...'_ The innocent voice slowly began surround Harry's sprit, and infuse its energy upon him._ 'can't stay...weak...pain...' the voice sniffled softly. '...protect daddy...trust you...'_ A soft gentle glow began surrounding Harry's soul, as a few bright sparks flew off of him. All the while Harry's mind was completely focused upon the timid voice, it was so gentle...young...innocent...it didn't deserve it's fate in death. After everything that's happened in his short life, Harry felt pretty weak and worthless; however, now was his chance to help prevent another from suffering a similar fate... Harry tried to reach out towards the ghost-like version of himself and surrender his own energy. He was already dead...his power no longer mattered to him. However, this younger version of himself needed it...

_'Stop...' cried the voice desperately, 'keep the energy...too weak...can't survive...'_ Harry blinked in shock when he realized that his power flow had suddenly been blocked, and the child's life energy was flowing into him. Just like blood from an open wound. Unknown to him, the aura of light around him was glowing more prominently by the second. 'No...he can't and wouldn't allow another to die for him! Sirus, Remus, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and his parents were all dead...no more then as dust in the wind, a lost memory... They had all died, in order to ensure his survival...just to protect him. No, he absolutely refused to destroy another life!' he thought frantically, as he tried with all his might to prevent any more energy from entering his now flickering form.

Much to his distaste, Harry soon realized that as a sprit he didn't possess enough power to prevent the power flow of a newly defunct soul. He watched with mounting horror as the child released the last of it's energy, however right at that moment the child turned towards Harry and green met green._ '...take care of him...' whispered the child, before the darkness swallowed him completely._ If he was in the corporal world at the moment, Harry would have probably fallen into depression or at least broken a few objects at the very least. However, that was not to happen, for in the sprit world such mundane things did not exist. Therefore, Harry was only allowed to curse the universe at large for afflicting such pain upon them...

Harry mentally shook his head, something was slightly off. Dead people don't suddenly start to experience pain...much less start to see. The sprit realm was completely dark, for color was reserved for the living... Suddenly the world tipped over, Harry experienced a sense of falling. It was almost as if someone had pushed him off a cliff...no cross that...make that a mountain, and now he was descending at a slightly too fast for his taste. It felt like a century had passed, before he crashed painfully against something solid...something a bit too warm for his comfort.

Warm...comfortable...gentle...kind...

This was something that he hadn't experienced since he'd discovered his father's true identity. That of being Severus Snape. However, with everything going on in his world, he wasn't allowed to change his last name. For it was his very name that brought hope to the wizarding world, it would not do should they discover that he, Harry Potter, was actually the son of an ex-Death Eater. They had played the game well, Dumbledore, his father's, and Remus's plan had actually worked to some degree. That is, until the eve of the final battle when everyone he'd every cared about was slain...and when Voldemort finally discovered the truth of Harry's heritage...as well as Severus's spying duties for the light. To put it simply, the Dark Lord was not at all pleased. The boy mentally shook off his thoughts, as he futilely tried to push away any memories of his past. A soft cry escaped his lips, as he fought desperately to stay awake alerting the two visitors of his unusual awakening...

For nearly the past hour of so, Severus Snape had been staring desperately at his son...praying that this was all but a nightmare, and that his son would wake up. But he knew that it wouldn't happen, dreams were for fools...however, no matter what, he just couldn't help but try. It was his child lying there, dead as a doornail...and it was all his fault. Had he not foolishly left Harry there with Remus, believing that he would be safe...none of this might have happened. Guilt and pain squeezed at his normally cold heart, as he struggled to accept the terms. His child...was dead...a loving carefree child... Sweet Merlin, he should have been the one to die! Not Harry! But no, that's the way the universe functioned. The only person he'd ever cared about just had to be the one to carry his the sins of his past...

A soft cry jerked him out of his trance. 'It couldn't be...' he thought softly, as he quickly tried to burry the thought. Hope was painful...it made him believe to trust...and no matter what, he knew deep in his heart that this once, nothing would turn out right. And yet...he felt something warm move slightly in his arms. Almost moving in slow motion, Severus looked down at the bundle that held his son...emerald green eyes met jet black ones...fiercely intelligent and loyal green eyes flared up at him before it closed slowly. The child yawned lightly, before it snuggled closer towards Severus and fell asleep.

"Albus...?" he asked inquisitively, as he wrapped his arms protectively around his son. Almost as if he was afraid that someone might snatch the boy away. "How..."

The headmaster shook his head slowly, as he moved closer towards the dark-haired pair. Although the man looked far from nervous, his hands trembled slightly as he reached out to claim the boy's magical file. It was this very sheet of paper that would determine whether or not an intruder had possessed Harry. Magically signatures were impossible to duplicate, in the magical world, they were used just like fingerprints were used in the Muggle word to determine one's identity.

_ NAME: Harold Kelnos Snape _

_ Age: six years old_

_ Parents: Severus Snape and Lily Evens_

_ Blood Type: O _

_ Signature: A onyx dragon with a green lightning bolt. (Don't kill me, I seriously have no idea what magical signatures look like)_

_ Signature Confirmation: Exact _

_ Original Magical Aura: Dark Crimson (High Lord)_

_ Changed Magical Aura: Metallic Blue__ (Supreme Lord)_

Albus dropped the paper in shock. 'It was Impossible! Should the accounts be true, Harry Snape had the potential to become even stronger then himself! Maybe that was the reason why Voldemort had been so determined to destroy the boy. Very interesting indeed,' he mused in a curious fashion. Although the magical signature was practically the same, the only difference lay in the green lightning bolt that was present upon the dragon. Previously, the lightning bolt was a crimson red color... The headmaster's eyes narrowed with suspicion. It was unheard of for a sprit to return to the land of the living, much less in the exact same body. Most deadened sprits would most likely disappear the second they exhaust their magical energy, therefore making it nearly impossible for one of them to return to the living world. Since such a jump requires an extreme amount of energy, and most sprits would burn out before reaching their destination. Only sprits with enough raw power can manage to survive, his eyes strayed off towards the unconscious boy lying protectively in Severus's arms.

He could only pray that it had been Harry that made the transgression across the realms, for if it was anyone else... Dumbledore sighed softly as be plopped a lemon drop into his mouth. Like usual, the candy was sour and bitter however inside it was sweet and delicious. Yes...it was very much like a person, a sour mask could hide and protect someone's true soul. Just like how a body can be used to hide the true sprit within. For now, he would monitor the boy...gauge his personality and alliances. Until the fated day would come, he shall try to foster the boy's trust...

"How did this happen?" repeated Severus, his voice had returned to it's usually biting tone. However, it did not possess it's usual anger or sarcasm...it was just...slightly annoyed. He looked down once again at the child snuggled peacefully against his chest. "I...thought he was dead..." he added in a slightly shaky voice.

Dumbledore shook his head slowly. "Yes, he was dead Severus..." he said solemnly, his eyes devoid of it's usual twinkle. "I don't understand how he managed to return to us though. For there is no spell to reawaken the dead..." The headmaster stared deeply into Severus's pleading ebony ones and hesitated. He knew how much Severus had loved Harry, it would be too cruel to destroy the man's only hope. However, it would also be dangerous for their cranky potion master to not be aware of his son's current 'status'.

The man made a decision at that moment, whatever should happen in the future...he could not deprive one of their only hope. No matter how small and insignificant it seemed to be. In addition, there would be the hell to pay should Severus discover that another soul possessed his son's body. A thin smile graced his lips at that thought, should that happen, the sprit would regret ever coming here in the first place. But, then there was the chance that Harry's sprit had truly returned into it's rightful body. Did he have the right to destroy two lives just because he 'suspected' that it wasn't Harry? The headmaster shook his head slowly. No...he had no right. He was going to let Nature take it's course, and welcome whatever may come in the future. With hope, the young child of power shall pick the right path...the path of the Light...

"But..." he said slowly, very well aware that Severus's eyes were fixed unwavering on his. "The point is that Harry's alive, it would not do to live in the past regretting everything that's happened to him so far." The headmaster plopped another lemon drop into his mouth before continuing, "Severus, you said earlier today, that you wanted a second chance in Harry's life. Correct?" he asked calmly, waiting patiently for a nod of confirmation from his co-worker. After a moment of hesitation, Snape nodded stiffly although his pale cheeks were slightly flushed at the memory of him breaking down. "Now something out there heard your prayer, and granted it. I trust that you won't allow this miracle to go to waste..." stated Dumbledore gently. "Take care of him...just like you've wanted to..."

Snape nodded, his throat was too constricted for him to do anything otherwise. Today had truly been probably one of the most emotional day he'd ever been through. His son had been killed, and then miraculously brought back alive. The man chuckled softly under his breath, ignoring the surprised look that glanced the headmaster's face. 'Nothing ever going to be dull when you're around...' he concluded mentally, as he stared down at the sleeping form that was his child. Unfortunately, Snape had no idea how close he came to the truth...

Albus placed a comforting hand on Severus's shoulder before announcing brightly, "Take care Severus, I have to attend to some...business...with the Ministry." His bright blue eyes dancing with carefully hidden mirth, causing Snape's lips to curl into a twisted smile. "I dare say that you'll be alright?" he asked cautiously, studying the man for the first time tonight. Severus's eyes had dark bags beneath them, probably due to the lack of sleep. In addition, the man's usual sallow skin was pale...almost translucent. However, the dark man's depressed expression and demeanor had dissipated the moment his son had woken up.

Severus did the one thing that came naturally to him when he was feeling stressed, or tired. Which at the moment was a combination of both, he sneered lightly and replied with a slightly sarcastic tone. "Of course, Albus. I'm feeling just chirpy at the moment." However, the potion master's dark expression stated the opposite.

Thankful that Severus had returned to his usual biting self, the headmaster bid goodbye and walked away. Leaving the two occupants in the room alone...

Snape wrapped his arms tighter around Harry, and strolled over to the fireplace. A strand of the boy's silky hair blew around his face, causing the cold-hearted potion professor to stare down fondly. "I won't fail you this time, Harry," whispered Severus softly to himself. "I'll try to be the best father to you..." The man with unaccustomed gentleness, lightly pushed the strand away from his son's face. "I swear it..."

At that, Severus Snape grabbed a pitch of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. The last thing that could be heard was a silky voice shouting... "SNAPE MANOR!" before the dark pair disappeared.

TBC...


End file.
